Teatro crítico universal
[[Archivo:Benito Gerónimo Feijoo.jpg|thumb|right|'Fr. BENITO GERÓNIMO FEIJOO.' Monje Benedictino extirpador de las preocupaciones y errores vulgares. Natural de Casdemiro. Murió en Oviedo en 1764. Retratos de Españoles Ilustres, 1791.]] El Teatro crítico universal, o Discursos varios en todo género de materias para desengaño de errores comunes, es una extensa colección de ensayos escrita por el monje benedictino y polígrafo español Benito Jerónimo Feijoo y publicada en nueve volúmenes'1º volumen': 1726, 16 discursos; 2º volumen: 1728, 15 discursos; 3º volumen: 1729, 13 discursos y una "respuesta apologética"; 4º volumen: 1730, 14 discursos; 5º volumen: 1733, 17 discursos; 6º volumen: 1734, 13 discursos; 7º volumen: 1736, 16 discursos; 8º volumen: 1739, 13 discursos; 9º volumen: 1740, suplemento. desde 1726 hasta 1740.Enciclopedia Universal Ilustrada Europeo Americana, tomo XXIII, página 1159. Madrid: Espasa Calpe, 1980 (reedición de la de 1924). Contenido, propósito y recepción Consta de ciento dieciocho discursos que abordan gran cantidad de diversas materiasDel sentido misceláneo de la magnum opus feijoniana da fe él mismo: este Teatro, que es razón, que como universal, tenga algo de todo, volumen 6º, discurso décimo, número 1, Chistes de N. : filología, física, matemática, ciencias naturales, medicina, astronomía, geografía, economía, derecho, religión, historia, política, filosofía, literatura, etcétera. Fue una de las obras más divulgadas y polémicas del español, alcanzando la astronómica cifra de más de 600.000 ejemplares vendidos, y siendo traducida,Feijoo conoció la divulgación europea de su obra y cita algunas traducciones que conoció del Teatro: Carta 14, volumen 3º,Sobre las traducciones de las Obras del Autor en otros idiomas, en las Cartas eruditas y curiosas.casi siempre parcialmente, al inglés,Por ejemplo, y entre otras, Essays or Discourses, selected from the works of Feijoo and translated from Spanish, by John Brett, esq., 4 vols., London, printed for the translator. Sold by H. Payne, Pall-Mall; C. Dilly, in the Poultry; and T. Evans, in the Strand, MDCCLXXX. francés,Theâtre critique, ou discours différents sur toutes sortes de matières pour détruire les erreurs communes... par le traducteur de l'Histoire Générale d'Espagne de Jean Ferreras. París, P. Clément, 1742-1743. italiano,Teatro critico universale, ossia Ragionamenti in ogni genere di materia. Tradotto dallo spagnuolo nell'idioma italiano dall'abbate D. Antonio Eligio Martínez. Génova, 1777-1782, 8 vols. alemánDiätetek verzüglich für studisende von Vater Feyjoo, por F. Miguel Christian, 1790. y portugués.Teatro Crítico, abreviado e traduzido na lingua Portugueza, por Jacinto Onofre e Anta (1º, 2º, 3º y 4º parte), tomo I, Coimbra, 1746. El objetivo de Feijoo venía enunciado en el título, al pretender corregir viejas supersticiones, prejuicios y costumbres, cuestión que ya habían realizado autores europeos como Thomas Browne en Inglaterra y Christian Thomasius en Alemania. Feijoo aparece como una figura defensora del método experimental en ciencia, se muestra moderadamente escéptico en asuntos relativos a la hagiografía, aunque sin siquiera plantearse ninguna duda sobre el dogma católico,Aunque ya en su momento no faltaron voces que le notaran de innovación en ese aspecto, a las que contesta en su Teatro: en puntos de Fe, no sólo no he tocado en los principios; mas ni aún en las más remotas consecuencias, y más adelante, mi firme adhesión a todas las doctrinas de la Iglesia Católica Romana, por las cuales estoy pronto a derramar toda la sangre de mis venas, volumen 8º, discurso quinto, número 11, Fabulas gazetales. y destaca, en general, por su notable, aunque para algunos, superficial erudición,¡Cuánta y cuán varia y selecta cultura, aunque por lo general, de segunda mano!, afirmó de él Menéndez y Pelayo, cita en Enciclopedia Universal Ilustrada Europeo Americana, tomo XXIII, página 1161, Madrid: Espasa Calpe, 1980. en el estudio de cuestiones literarias, estéticas y filológicas. Fue esta obra una de las más ensalzadas de su siglo, y también una de las más criticadas y atacadas por sus coetáneos.Destaca como antagonista de Feijoo, Salvador José Mañer, que llegó a escribir un Anti-Theatro Crítico. Feijoo muestra, por otro lado, en opinión de una parte significativa de sus críticos, un estilo sencillo,El Teatro fue una de las obras contemporáneas elegidas por la Real Academia Española para explicar el uso de las voces y modos de hablar que han de explicarse en el Diccionario de Autoridades; cf. tomo segundo, Madrid: Francisco del Hierro, 1729, Explicación de las abreviaturas de los nombres de los Autores y obras que van citados en este segundo Tomo. en ocasiones brillante, y con influencia del estilo y aire, entonces predominante de la prosa francesa.A. R. Ferrarin en Diccionario Literario Bompiani de obras y personajes de todos los tiempos y todos los países, tomo X. página 41. Barcelona: Hora, 1992. Feijoo gozó gracias a esta obra de las alabanzas de la Santa Sede, por boca del Papa Benedicto XIV y de diversos prelados y literatos tanto españoles como foráneos. Fernando VI llegó a nombrarle Consejero del reino (no obstante que Feijoo siempre se negó a permanecer en la corte), y fue hombre generalmente conocido en el mundo cultural europeo de su siglo. Pese a ello, desde el , la valoración de Feijoo y su obra han sufrido con el paso del tiempo; en la actualidad, los juicios críticos son más diversos, si bien, para muchos estudiosos tanto desde el punto de vista filosófico, como desde el campo de la Historia de la Literatura, es el Teatro''El título recoge la acepción de ''panorama general, entonces común de la palabra teatro. una de las obras más representativas de la Primera Ilustración, en la España dieciochesca de los Borbones. Antologías *''Obras escogidas del padre fray Benito Jerónimo Feijoo y Montenegro'', con una noticia de su vida y juicio crítico de sus escritos por Vicente de la Fuente, Madrid: Rivadeneyra, 1863. Biblioteca de Autores Españoles, número 56. *''Teatro crítico universal'', edición de Ángel-Raimundo Fernández González, Madrid: Cátedra, 1980, colección Letras Hispánicas, número 125. ISBN 84-376-0252-1. * Teatro crítico: ensayos filosóficos, reproducción facsímil de la edición de Madrid: Herederos de Francisco del Hierro, 1748-1751, con introducción y selección de textos a cargo de Eduardo Subirats Rüggeberg, Barcelona: Anthropos, 1985. ISBN 84-85887-82-4. * Teatro crítico universal o discursos varios en todo género de materias para desengaño de errores comunes, edición, introducción y notas de Giovanni Stiffoni, Madrid: Castalia, 1986, Clásicos Castalia, número 147. ISBN 84-7039-469-X. * Obras escogidas de Benito Jerónimo Feijoo, introducción de Arturo Souto Alabarce, Ciudad de México: Porrúa, 2005, colección Sepan cuantos..., número 593. ISBN 9789700759906. * Reflexiones sobre la historia "Teatro crítico universal", Madrid: Fondo de Cultura Económica, 2014. ISBN 9788437507057. Notas y referencias Referencias Bibliografía *Armesto, Victoria, Dos gallegos, Feijóo y Sarmiento, La Coruña: Moret, 1964. *Delpy, Gaspard, Bibliographie des sources françaises de Feijoo, París: Hachette, 1936. *Marañón, Gregorio, Las ideas biológicas del Padre Feijoo, Madrid: Espasa Calpe, 1934. *Menéndez y Pelayo, Marcelino, Historia de los heterodoxos españoles (tomo III, páginas 67-82), Madrid, 1881. *Morayta, Miguel, El Padre Feyjóo y sus obras, Valencia, 1913. *Otero Pedrayo, Ramón, El padre Feijóo: su vida, doctrina e influencias, Orense: Instituto de Estudios Orensanos, 1972. *Rodríguez Pardo, José Manuel, El alma de los brutos en el entorno del Padre Feijoo, Oviedo: Fundación Gustavo Bueno, Pentalfa, 2008. ISBN 978-84-7848-525-3. *Santos, José, Índice general alfabético de las cosas más notables que contienen las obras de Feyjóo, Madrid, 1774. *Sempere y Guarinos, Juan, Ensayo de una biblioteca española de los mejores escritores del reinado de Carlos III, tomo III, págs. 18-46, Madrid, 1789. *Urzainqui, Inmaculada y Olay, Rodrigo, (eds..), Con la razón y la experiencia: Feijoo 250 años después, Oviedo: Instituto Feijoo de Estudios del Siglo XVIII, 2016. ISBN 978-84-16664-24-5. Enlaces externos * [http://www.filosofia.org/bjf/bjft000.htm El Teatro crítico universal íntegro en Filosofía en español] Categoría:Obras literarias en español Categoría:Libros del siglo XVIII Categoría:Ensayos de España Categoría:Obras filosóficas Categoría:Ilustración Categoría:Literatura feminista